


I’m the sea I drown in (then again, I could be mountains, too)

by veintisiete



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veintisiete/pseuds/veintisiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Gansey piensa en Blue, sabe que está haciendo algo que no está bien y el sentimiento se convierte en una canción constante que le acompaña a todas partes. Le arrulla y con el paso de las semanas y de los meses se acostumbra a la melodía; memoriza la letra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m the sea I drown in (then again, I could be mountains, too)

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto mucho antes de que saliese TRK pero nunca me animé a publicarlo porque... bueno. Hace bastante que no escribo fics, TRC es un fandom nuevo, lo típico de siempre. Hoy he visto el documento mientras buscaba otra cosa y he pensado "¿por qué no?". No lo he revisado así que probablemente tenga muchas erratas y demás, sorry not sorry.

I’m the sea I drown in

(then again, I could be mountains, too)

**i**

 

Cuando Gansey piensa en Blue, cierra los ojos y ve su silueta recortándose contra el asiento de copiloto del Camaro; los mechones irregulares de su pelo sueltos sobre sus hombros, libres y rebeldes; su expresión extasiada, con la mirada clavada en las ventanas del helicóptero de Helen.

No debería hacerlo (pensar en ella), así que siempre la recuerda en las noches de insomnio, largas y extenuantes. A solas, en la oscuridad de su dormitorio –a falta de un término mejor-, tiene la sensación de que no le está fallando a nadie, solo a sí mismo. Gansey no piensa mucho en Blue, pero cuando lo hace las yemas de los dedos le pican de anticipación y una lengua de fuego se desenrosca en su estómago. El calor nace en sus entrañas y se expande hasta rincones que le avergonzaría admitir. Anhelante, anhelante. ¿No es ruin por su parte, envidiar a Adam por algo así? Cuando Gansey piensa en Blue, ve un manto de estrellas sobre sus cabezas y siente el roce de su piel contra la suya; recuerda la línea de sus hombros contra el sol aquel día en la barca; sueña con un rey dormido y un deseo, una promesa.

¿No es ruin por su parte? Quizás sí. En ese lapso de tiempo en el que uno está medio dormido y medio despierto, Gansey cree que la única recompensa digna de despertar a un rey durmiente sería poder besar a Blue. Cuando Gansey piensa en Blue sabe que está haciendo algo que no está bien y el sentimiento se convierte en una canción constante que le acompaña a todas partes. Le arrulla y con el paso de las semanas y de los meses se acostumbra a la melodía; memoriza la letra.

_No está, nunca estará, permitido._

**ii**

Cuando el cristal del vaso estalla, ni Gansey ni Blue se mueven de sus sitios. Él porque está acostumbrado ya a este tipo de reacciones después de todo este tiempo; ella porque hay algo hermoso en el huracán que se desata dentro de la rabia de Ronan. Hay un segundo en el que los cuatro se miran: Ronan y Adam, Gansey y Blue. El tiempo se estira y estira, como cuando pisas un chicle e intentas zafarte de él arrastrando la suela de tu zapato por el suelo pero terminas llenándolo todo de mierda.

—Puedo hacerlo, joder —farfulla antes de arrastrar su silla hacia atrás y levantarse. El silencio de la cocina del número 300 de Fox Way se funde con el recuerdo de las risas que no hace ni diez minutos Gansey fingía demasiado bien y Adam toleraba a pesar de llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de su vida y otra más. El reloj que hay sobre la nevera hace tic- tac, tic-tac; casi en sintonía con el corazón de Blue—. Puedo arreglarlo, solo necesito tiempo.

Adam sabe que, si no tuviese las manos sangrando por los cortes del cristal, Ronan aspiraría a una salida triunfal. Un golpe en la mesa, una patada a la silla, algo que representase físicamente la rabia que le carcome y que duerme, duerme, duerme dentro de él. Su amigo ( _su amigo_ ) les mira a los tres desafiante, como si les retase a contradecirle, a decir que no creen que pueda crear, traer, cosas extraordinarias de sus sueños. Es su mejor amigo, piensa más tarde, cuando el chico cruza la cocina arrastrando los pies y sale por la puerta de la casa de Blue sin mirar atrás. Es su mejor amigo, y Adam recuerda las sombras que proyectaron las figuras de Gansey y Ronan cuando llegaron al juicio, el nudo que en un principio se apretó hasta asfixiarle y que luego le arregló el estropeadísimo ritmo de su corazón.

—Voy a... —murmura, en dirección a Blue. Hipnotizada, la morena levanta la cabeza y le mira. Asiente—. Lo siento, Blue.

—Solo es un vaso. Tenemos, hum, tenemos tiritas en el armario del baño —indica, una vez Adam se levanta.

A veces, Blue mira a Adam y no sabe si le está viendo a él o a Cabeswater. Hubo un tiempo en el que creyó que le conocía, no mucho, no en profundidad, pero que le conocía al fin y al cabo. A veces, Blue mira a Adam y no sabe si le está viendo a él o a Cabeswater; si en realidad ninguno de los dos sigue existiendo por sí solo, o si juntos se han convertido en algo nuevo, una identidad extraña y a la vez familiar (no piensa, no quiere pensar: _alguien peligroso_ ). Querría creer que está acostumbrada ya, que en ocasiones no le da miedo, pero sería mentirse a sí misma y hace bastante que dejó de hacerlo. Le sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece por el pasillo: la línea de sus hombros, el destello rubio de su nuca. Pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Gansey se incline hacia delante en su sitio y apoye los antebrazos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—¿Crees que tu madre nos ha oído?

Entre Blue y Gansey hay tres gotas de sangre, trozos de cristal, la vibración que el estallido de Ronan ha dejado en el aire. La chica no puede evitar recordar la primera vez que le vio, perdido en la bruma de la noche de San Marcos, su espíritu o su alma o lo que fuese que aquello era desdibujado e irreconocible contra las figuras que proyectaba la iglesia en la noche. Los dos se miran y, al final, la chica se encoge de hombros y se levanta. Gansey va a morir antes de que termine el año, un día de lluvia, y probablemente sea ella la responsable de todo.

—¿Quieres un yogur? —ofrece, en vez de responder a su pregunta.

 La sonrisa de Gansey es suave y sus dedos tiemblan ligeramente sobre la mesa. Ese es el único gesto que se permite para demostrar que tiene miedo, que es consciente de que ha descubierto su destino (tal y como le explicó a Maura una vez) y que a pesar de que no le gusta, lo acepta. Gansey asiente, a pesar de ser más de café que de yogur o té. Asiente, y es una pequeña victoria que hace que Blue le dé la espalda y abra la nevera. Los ojos le escuecen un momento y _Gansey va a morir antes de que termine el año_.

—Solo me queda uno de trozos de frutas.

—Los trozos de frutas son la mejor parte, Jane —contesta con tono ligero y Blue _sabe_. Que hay una tormenta en su pecho que al principio no entendía y a la que ahora se ha acostumbrado; que Ronan va a seguir escarbando de sus sueños cualquier opción a la que pueda aferrarse con la esperanza de que, cuando suceda lo que todos saben que va a suceder, alguna de todas ellas funcione; que quien debería consolar al otro es ella y no Gansey. Se siente falsa, hecha de cartón, cuando decide una vez más no explicarle el papel que ella misma tiene en su futura muerte.

Sus dedos se rozan cuando le pasa una cuchara. Es el único consuelo que ninguno de los dos se atreve a querer.

**iii**

—¿Te besaste con Noah?

La carcajada de Ronan parte el silencio de los aparcamientos en dos. Subido en un carrito de la compra como si fuese el carruaje de un rey, el chico alza los hombros, niega con la cabeza y vuelve a reírse.

— _Joder_ —su voz suena líquida, casi petulante. No es nada de eso lo que hace que Blue apriete los labios, no obstante. Son sus ojos, cálidos bajo la luz del sol de mediodía. Casi terribles. No va a sonreír, _no va a sonreír_. Es incapaz de resistirse y su expresión se suaviza hasta terminar cediendo en una risa suave—. Patético  

—¿Ahora tenemos que compartir todos nuestros íntimos secretos, Ronan? ¿Me dejas tu teléfono para llamar a mi madre y preguntarle si tiene algún pijama que te pueda prestar? —replica ella. El timbre de su voz suena extraño, como en un sueño, y Ronan no se molesta en responder a la pulla.

—Adam tiene mi teléfono.

El final de un extraño septiembre arde sobre sus cabezas, seco y árido como si estuviesen en pleno agosto, y Blue se gira hacia donde Gansey y Adam están, a salvo en el Camaro. Ambas puertas delanteras están abiertas y mientras uno parece soñar con los ojos abiertos, el otro repasa sus deberes de latín.

—¿Cuál es el plan de hoy, de todas formas?

—Ser desgraciados a la luz del sol, supongo —a Blue la respuesta le parece medianamente satisfactoria, y de nuevo empuja el carrito con fuerza. Se sube a duras penas sobre la parte trasera de los ruedines y los dos planean sobre el asfalto, a unos diez o quince metros de donde está apartado el coche—. ¿Gansey lo sabe?

Hay una pausa eterna hasta que el carrito para. No es un movimiento brusco, pero a la chica se le atora una respiración en la garganta.

—¿Adam tiene tu teléfono? —contesta.

Adam casi siempre tiene el teléfono de Ronan. No es algo de lo que acabe de darse cuenta, no es algo que le llame la atención. Es la constatación de un hecho y, la expresión del chico, su confirmación.

—Te toca —se limita a responder él. Blue cree sinceramente que es un gran avance en su relación, después de cómo fueron las cosas entre ellos en un principio. El chico le tiende una mano y la ayuda a auparse en el carrito y, una vez lo consiguen, sonríe lentamente y tironea de una de sus pulseras de cuero—. ¿Cuánto mides, Blue? ¿1,45?

—Imbécil.

Pero no hay malicia ni veneno en la forma en la que interactúan, ya no, y Ronan sigue sonriendo cuando le da un codazo suave. Juegan a pelearse, un intento de llave por parte de Blue que termina con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una risa que a pesar de intentar reprimir termina escapando. El carrito les lleva hasta el final del aparcamiento, casi.

—Eh, Blue. Esto ha sido agradable, quizás debamos repetirlo alguna vez. Buena suerte bajándote de aquí.

Antes de que la morena pueda reaccionar, Ronan apoya una mano sobre la cadena del carrito y salta hacia el suelo. Es insensato y una estupidez; un milagro que no se deje los dientes contra el suelo y Blue solo atina a fruncir el ceño con fuerza.

—¡No te atrevas!

— _Ja_.

Le cuesta cinco minutos bajo la luz del sol y mucho forcejeo para bajar el tragarse su orgullo y desistir.

—¡Adam! —es imposible que la oiga desde donde están.

Ronan no tarda nada en llegar hasta el coche, y le ve apoyarse contra el capó y cruzarse de brazos. Idiota. Su sonrisa podría cortar un universo entero por la mitad y Blue es capaz de oír la satisfacción que siente desde donde está. La chica ve a Adam levantar la vista de su cuaderno y mirarla un momento sin entender nada, hasta que repara en Ronan. Para piensa en salir del coche, Gansey está a dos metros de distancia.  

—¿Por qué no podéis jugar como niños normales?

— _Gansey_.

Los dos se miran y Blue es perfectamente consciente de su aspecto. La cara roja, la afrenta en el gesto arrugado de su nariz, un vestido de falda irregular color crema que no termina de pegar del todo con los leggins azul turquesa que ha escogido para la ocasión. Tiene el pelo algo más largo que la primera vez que se vieron, con los mechones condensados de la mejor forma posible en una coleta. Él, con sus pantalones cargo y una camiseta azul marino; el pelo rubio, corto. Los ojos brillantes.

 _¿Está ya enamorada de él?_ Ronan les está mirando. Adam les está mirando.

—Déjame ayudarte —le tiende una mano y Blue piensa _sí_.

—No vas a cargarme.

—Por supuesto que no, Jane —solo entonces acepta su ayuda y probablemente sea el calor, pero su mano es cálida y suave y _Ronan y Adam les están mirando_ —. De todas formas, ¿no deberías ser un poco más intrépida, para ser feminista?

Hace tanto tiempo que Gansey no intenta picarla con algún comentario así que Blue ni siquiera finge tomárselo a mal.

—El mundo está lleno de decepciones. Tú te pones pantalones como los que llevas hoy y esperas que los demás te miremos a la cara cuando te hablamos.

—¿Qué tienen de malo mis pantalones?

Debe saber la respuesta, porque le tiende la mano y realmente no espera que le conteste. Blue le mira un momento y acepta su ayuda con toda la dignidad que puede sin levantar la barbilla, visto lo poco práctico de su situación. Gansey la mira y ella le mira a él y, al final, Blue suspira y se inclina en su dirección.

—Cuidado —la previene.

Adam y Ronan están mirando. Blue piensa en Noah y en el beso que se dieron, extraño y fantasmal, con sabor a estar poniéndole una tirita a una herida que necesitaba varios puntos de sutura. La morena hunde los dedos de la mano derecha en uno de los hombros de Gansey y luego siente su mano rodearle la espalda. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se despiertan y siente su roce allí, bajo la piel, en lo más hondo de su estómago, en una respiración que se le atasca en la garganta y le afloja las rodillas. Adam y Ronan les están mirando. Sus pies tocan el suelo pero se siente inestable, como si alguien le hubiese propinado un gancho en la cara hace nada y aún estuviese recuperándose.

—Gracias.

—Un placer.

 _Un placer_ , y su voz le hace cosas al oído, allí donde nadie puede ver qué es lo que está pasando. Dentro, dentro, donde la mirada de Gansey casi provoca un incendio y cuando le mira a los ojos, Blue sabe que él lo está sintiendo también. Algo se estira en su vientre y traga saliva al sentir un hormigueo entre las piernas.

_Squash one, squash two, squash three._

La música les saca del trance y la respiración de Blue es irregular y descompasada cuando gira la cabeza en dirección al coche de Gansey. La canción vibra en el aire, insolente, como su dueño. Ronan y Adam están sentados en los asientos de delante, el primero con los pies en el salpicadero, el segundo probablemente convenciéndole de bajar la música.

_And on, and on, and on._

Noestápermitidonoestápermitidonoestápermitido.

**iv**

—Necesito que lo tengas.

El teléfono brilla cuando Gansey lo deposita sobre la palma de su mano. Blue no entiende al principio y luego no quiere entender; y entre no entender y entender finalmente su pecho se encoge. No es nada ostentoso, ningún último modelo de alguna marca cara cuyo regalo pudiese ser agresivamente humillante. Es un teléfono móvil pequeño y simple y la chica traga saliva. _Necesita_ que lo tenga.

—¿Por favor, Jane? —el susurro de Gansey casi suena a una súplica.

El Camaro huele a sueños y a gasolina, al cuero y las hamburguesas que Ronan siempre se deja en la guantera, a conversaciones estúpidas y otras que no lo son tanto. Sus hombros se rozan sin querer cuando Blue se abraza las rodillas en el asiento de copiloto y en su piel saltan chispas. Se gira completamente para poder mirar bien a Gansey. Hay algo en Gansey, y su mirada la hace ceder. El deseo de alguien que va a morir. Entre los dos existe una historia que ya ha pasado y que, a su vez, aún no ha sucedido y probablemente nunca se dé. Pesada y uniforme, parece aplastarles contra los asientos del coche y hacerles encogerse en sus sitios.

—Está bien.

(No está nada, nada bien.)

Esa misma noche, después de que Gansey la deje en casa, Blue pasa una hora larga y casi asfixiante con la mirada clavada en la pantalla del teléfono. Los nudillos se le quedan blancos de apretarlo, no sabe si de ansiedad o de estar cansada de esperar, esperar y esperar a que se le pase algo que cada día no hace más que mezclarse con su sangre y arderle en las venas; algo que le late en los oídos y convierte todo lo demás en ruidos sordos e inconexos.

Gansey es un grifo abierto en la base de su nuca que nunca para de gotear: tap, tap, tap, Gansey, Gansey, Gansey. Blue solía ser sensata, tenía los pies en la tierra y su máxima preocupación era conseguir dejar Henrietta atrás y comenzar su propia historia lejos de la atmósfera vieja y aplastante del pueblo. Ahora está enamorada de un chico que morirá o bien por su culpa o bien por _su_ culpa y, a pesar de todo, es incapaz de decidir cuál de las dos opciones le parece más espantosa.

Blue solía ser sensata.

Cuando el teléfono vibra, la chica traga saliva y se tapa con el edredón hasta la cabeza. Un peso se hunde en su estómago y se siente viva. La pantalla brilla en la oscuridad artificial de su refugio y una risita histérica se le ahoga en la garganta al ver una foto de Gansey parpadear en el aviso de llamada. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

—¿No puedes dormir? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Quería asegurarme de que no lo tirases —le explica. Casi puede adivinar la sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, la arruga que se le forma en el ceño cuando frunce el entrecejo. Gravitan el uno alrededor del otro en silencio, cada uno en un punto del pueblo, y Blue cierra los ojos—. Oh, ¿es esto el infierno? Creo que me he equivocado de número.

Su voz le hace algo extraño en el pecho.

—Solo es un préstamo —le recuerda—. Satán al habla, _Dick_

—De condiciones ventajosas, por supuesto —no puede evitar el tono pomposo, Gansey Richard III, con ese deje de las buenas familias sureñas y las capas de los diferentes Ganseys que ha construido amoldándose para quitarle hierro a un asunto que cada día que pasa les pesa más y más. Salen a flote por cabezonería, naturalmente—. Blue…

—Sí.

Tarda dos latidos de corazón en formular su frase.

—¿Y si yo te besase a ti?

Al otro lado de la línea, Blue piensa en cómo sería un beso de Gansey y

—No creo que funcione así, Gansey.

—Lo sé. No está permitido.

Gansey necesita que ella lo diga. No solo pensarlo en la seguridad de su fuero interno sino oírselo decir, convertirlo en su realidad. Conformarse parece más plausible si ella lo piensa también.

—Ojalá pudieras besarme —el anhelo en su voz duele y es difícil recordar por qué no puede cogerle de la mano cuando quiera; por qué tiene que arañar momentos a escondidas y hacer promesas que ninguno de los dos quiere o puede cumplir.

Cuando piensa en Gansey, Blue ve la persona que era cuando le conoció y la persona que es ahora. Su corazón se contrae y casi siente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, la mejilla del chico pegada a la suya, sus labios a milímetros de su mandíbula. Cuando Blue piensa en Gansey, casi siente su aliento sobre el rostro, cálido e irregular, y sus manos a cada lado del final de su espalda.  Todas las estrellas de Henrietta sobre sus cabezas y un secreto del que no han vuelto a hablar nunca.

—Ojalá— concede él.

 _Puedes tocarme_ , quiere decirle. _Puedo tocarte_ , añadiría después, si fuese valiente. Blue es incapaz de imaginarse una situación en la que pudiese decirle eso y no sentirse estúpida y pequeña. Si nunca ha besado a nadie, ¿cómo puede pensar en algo así?

Ninguno de los dos parece tener mucha prisa por colgar.

**v**

A veces, sobre todo cuando Gansey está cerca, Blue tiene la sensación de que hay dos versiones de sí misma que batallan constantemente la una contra la otra. Ambas se superponen, se funden en negro y, con el paso de los días, la una intenta ahogar a la otra a golpes. Por una parte, necesita contarle que la primera vez que le vio no fue en el Nino’s sino en la bruma de la noche de San Marcos. Por otra parte, ¿es realmente necesario? A veces, Blue está segura de que siente cómo su piel se estira hasta el límite para poder acoplarlas a las dos.

Descalza, apoya la frente contra el cristal de una de las ventanas que da a la entrada de la fábrica y cierra los ojos un momento. Blue nunca puede evitar sentirse como una extraña en el apartamento de Gansey, con las paredes llenas de mapas y ventanas, las decenas de libros esparcidos por todo el suelo, los restos de la maqueta del pueblo y la cama del chico prácticamente en el centro de la estancia.  Se envuelve mejor con el edredón en el que se ha refugiado desde que llegó la noche anterior, empapada, con las botas llenas de barro y una bolsa de papel llena de pizzas que rescató de terminar en los contenedores de basura que hay tras la puerta de la cocina del Nino’s.

Sale el sol en Henrietta y Blue no ha heredado el talento de su madre o el de Orla -nunca ha hecho una predicción y sería incapaz de interpretar el destino de nadie si leyese las líneas de sus manos- pero siente la mirada de Gansey en su espalda y cuando se gira, le ve apoyado contra la puerta de la habitación de Ronan. Nunca le ha visto así, con el pelo despeinado y el pijama aún puesto y es hermoso, su sonrisa de héroe estadounidense en los labios y en la mirada. Durante un segundo, la chica tiene la sensación de que su estómago se encoge en un puño, se hunde en sus entrañas y luego se expande.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada y la electricidad entre los dos es íntima e insistente. Les empuja en la dirección del otro y resulta difícil no echar a andar en su dirección o que sus labios no respondan a la sonrisa que en ese momento está segura de que es solo para ella. Blue tiene dos versiones de sí misma bajo la piel, cada una de ellas segura de que tiene la razón, y las ahoga a las ambas en la precuela de una historia cuyo final conoce desde que cumplió los cinco años. Entre ella y Gansey hay cuatro metros, luego dos y cuando está a su altura el chico se inclina en su dirección.

Si fueran dos personas normales, ella se pondría de puntillas, se aferraría al cuello de la camiseta de su pijama y le besaría. Ha soñado con ello y con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, con sus manos debajo de la falda de cualquiera de sus vestidos, con la sensación de su lengua entre sus piernas. Son Gansey y Blue, no obstante, así que en vez de recrearse en la fantasía de algo normal por primera vez en su vida, se deja abrazar por él y cierra los ojos. Gansey huele a chico y a menta, su presencia la ancla al suelo y es _tan_ fácil ceder.

—No puedo besarte —musita Gansey al cabo de un rato. Su voz le hace cosquillas en el cuello y Blue siente la necesidad de asentir—. Pero sí que puedo…

Carraspea.

—Podemos… —su voz suena extraña, como si los dos estuvieran en un sueño y la alarma de Blue estuviese a dos minutos de pitar y despertarla.

— _Sí_.

Entre Gansey y Blue hay conversaciones banales que se han alargado hasta bien entradas las noches, cuando el insomnio apretaba y oír la voz del otro se convertía en una necesidad; momentos sin importancia que han significado más de lo que pretendían al principio y que han arañado a escondidas de Ronan, Adam y Noah en el Camaro, en la cocina de la casa de Blue, en el comedor que hace las veces de dormitorio y salón de su apartamento, justo donde están ahora; eso de lo que nunca han vuelto a hablar pero que siempre ha estado entre los dos, invisible y sofocante.

Una hecatombe ruge en la habitación de Ronan tres segundos antes de que el chico haga estallar el nombre de Chainsaw y salga fuera.  

Gansey y Blue no pueden, no deben, _no está permitido_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y siempre hacen ilusión :)


End file.
